Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensor. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image sensor having infrared sensing function.
Description of Related Art
With the development of the access control systems and security systems, the biometric technologies using human characteristics to confirm personal identity becomes prevalent. Iris recognition technology is a popular one of the biometric technologies since the iris recognition technology has high reliability. When the iris recognition technology is applied in an electronic device, such as a smart phone, an image sensor capable of receiving visible light and infrared separately is required to implement iris recognition function. A conventional image sensor has two different portions for receiving visible light and infrared separately.